The New Kid
by SKR3939
Summary: A Story about Klaine. Pretty much a different take on them meeting, and what happens from then on. Doesnt follow the same storyline as the show!


**Thank you so much for anyone who takes the time to read this! It means ALOT! please send me comments with any suggestions or anything! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

Kurt awoke that morning to a screeching alarm clock, an aching in his chest, and dried tears on his cheeks. He shot up snoozed the alarm and looked around remembering where he was. He was in his new room, miles away from his old friends, and had to start at a new school today where he knew no one. But he didn't want new friends, he wanted his old ones. He wanted to be back at McKinley with Mercedes, and Rachel, and all his other Glee Club friends. Then another shot of pain ached through his chest. Glee Club. No matter how much he hated some of the people in there at times he loved them all very dearly and missed them a bunch. No more lessons from Mr. Shue, no more diva fights with Rachel for a solo, no more computations, no more original songs to write with them. No more New Directions. Kurt laid back into bed just as his alarm went off again. This was going to be a long day.

xXx

Blaine awoke that morning with a smile on his face. Another day of school with Wes and David and all of his other friends. He couldn't wait for Warbler practice, he had a new song to show the other Warblers. And his choice wasn't even the top 40! He was very proud of this choice. Blaine turned off his alarm and rolled out of bed, ready to start the new day off with a smile.

xXx

Kurt couldn't believe he had to wear a fucking uniform. He didn't spend thousands of dollars on designer clothes to let them sit in his closet! How was he supposed to express himself with a simple scarf? He was too complex to be expressed by a fucking scarf! His dad DEFINITELY didn't tell him about this little uniform thing before…..

xXx

Blaine loved his uniform. He didn't have to spend hours in the morning deciding what to wear, he didn't have to worry about standing out, and most of all he didn't have to worry about looking too gay. Blaine was always worried about looking to gay, yes he was gay and accepted this and seemed comfortable with it. But he wasn't. His parents never accepted him, that's why they sent him to board at Dalton. So they didn't have to worry about their gay son. Blaine always was worried about looking too gay in public. He hated those judgmental looks, and the disapproving whispers and statements. They all tore him apart. As long as he was in his blazer he fit in, didn't have to worry about looking to different.

xXx

Kurt gave his father a glare when he walked out of his room in his uniform. Kurt didn't grab breakfast just went to his car and cried. He didn't want to do this. He just wanted to drive back to McKinley and spend his first period in Glee Club. He knew he couldn't but he did the next best thing and called Mercedes. She answered on the first ring.

"Hey Kurt!"

"Hey cedes" he said through a sniffle

"Awh what's wrong Kurtie?"

"I don't want to do this. I want to be back at McKinley with you guys"

"No you don't Kurt, do you really want to spend your last two years being beat up by some jerk? It killed you Kurt, it really did, we could all see it in your eyes"

"But I don't want to start new. What if people here don't accept me? What if I don't have any friends? At least with you guys I had friends"

"Kurt we are always here for you, don't worry they will love you, now dry those tears and start going, you're going to be late!"

"How do you know I'm not at Dalton yet?"

"Kurt I know you, now go! We all love you and know they will too"

"Thanks Cedes, bye"

"Bye Kurtie"

xXx

Blaine met up with Wes and David in the common room, they grabbed some breakfast and started over to the main building. Blaine stopped remembering that he forgot the new sheet music in his room. He told Wes and David to go ahead, he'd meet up with them after the Warbler performance. Blaine watched his two friends leave and then went up to his room.

Kurt pulled over to the side of the road. His stupid GPS had died and now he had to try to figure this out on his own. Bad things were piling up by the minute. Not the best way to start his first day. Kurt looked around at his surroundings. He was on a quiet street. There were various stores along the street. The stores were all general things like a coffee shop, a grocery store, a second-hand store (which Kurt would NOT be going in to), and a little restaurant. The town was quite cute. But no matter how cute and perfect it was he still wanted to be back home. Kurt pulled out a map, figured out how to get to Dalton, and pulled back on the road. As he drove he would spot things like a park, or a store that reminded him of home, making the knot in his throat climb higher and grow bigger. He tried to push away the tears but they kept coming, so finally Kurt just let them fall.

xXx

Blaine opened his room. It was a mess. Clothes were all over the floor, his starwars sheets were a jumbled mess on his bed from his restless night of sleeping, and there were papers all over his desk. Blaine looked through the papers on his desk, finally finding the sheet music on the bottom. He grabbed the music and sprinted out of his room. Barely closing the door behind him.

xXx

Kurt got out of his car and looked around his new school. It was ok looking. Oh who was he kidding? It was GORGEOUS. There were multiple red brick buildings spread around the huge campus. The grass was covered with a thick blanket of sparkling snow and so were the buildings. It looked like something from a TV show. He could just picture Rachel, Mercedes and him sitting at one of the picnic tables having lunch. But then he felt a lump in his throat and remembered they wouldn't be there. Kurt fell to his knees, buried his head in hands and silently cried.

xXx

Blaine was running across campus when he saw him. A boy was kneeling on the ground with his head in his hand. He could tell the boy was crying. And even though he looked so sad he was still beautiful. He had fair skin that glowed, and the most gorgeous shade of brown hair that was gelled perfectly. He was most definitely the new boy because he had never seen him before. But Blaine saw the boy and instantly felt a connection to him and a pang of sadness washed over him because this beautiful boy was crying. Blaine ran over to the boy kneeled down and put his hand on his shoulder. The boy looked up, their eyes met; and bolt of electricity shot through Blaine's body.


End file.
